Unless otherwise expressly indicated herein, none of the material presented in this section is prior art to the claims of this application and is not admitted to be prior art by having been included herein.
Manufacturing and chemical processes may produce desired fluids including undesired particles. The fluids and the particles may be fed to a filter. The filter may be used to remove at least some of the undesired particles from the fluids.